They call her Dakota
by yuki-onna-yuri-Yum
Summary: The Cullens get called to the volturi for a surprise, and a surprise it is. Journy with Dakota as she comes to terms with her new vampire family, and help the Cullens crack her mean shell. Plus, whats up with Leah? WARNING: Beastality I might put in once, you can skip it, Language, Blood, a Lemon or two, Female/Female, but not the pairing you think.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Dakota, I am fourteen. I don't remember much of my human life, I am told that I was nice and caring, but forceful and rude when needed. I am also told that I am a special shifter. Ya, that's right, I said shifter. Bite me, bitches.

I was born on December 17, 1986. I was living in Australia at the time, before some nomadic vampires thought it would be funny to magically appear. I, of course, didn't know anything much except our people killed anything that harmed us, so I was freaked out when I turned into a giant black tiger with red stripes. I mean, one moment I was gonna beat the shit out of pretty boy, next thing I know, I am a giant cat snarling at him.

They seamed genually surprised, and I ran for it. I went back to my home and spoke to the council, and they said it was fine. So, I spent twenty years controlling my powers and running off any and all threats to my people. Everything was fine, until a group of vampires found me one day, and said they would make my home off-limits if I went with them. So I did. Worse. Decision. Ever.

They took me to Italy, and I was introduced to the Volturi. I fought with then for five years, being stubborn. But, eventually, I started to calm down, and they took that as an okay. They tought me everything I would ever need to know for school, and everything to do with the supernatural. I had been spending ten years with them, and I didn't mind them anymore. They became my masters, I became their pet. I even wore an orange leather collar with all types of jewels in it. All the vampires that came to visit were fascinated that I was there, and that I was calm.

Truth was, I wasnt calm. A few years ago, Jane had gotten tired of my attitude, and basically tortured me in her room. From then on, I was the Volturi's guard cat, but only Jane could control me. I only submitted to her.

We were currently waiting for the famous Cullen's to show, and I was in my 'spot'. It was a throne chair like Aro's, but it was pure white, with blood stains all over it from the people I had killed. I might not be a vampire, but I could drink blood and eat body's, and thats all I ate.

I was seated in human form and wearing my special collar with a steel titanium chain connected to the ground that was long, so I could move but not go far. I was wearing a purple sports bra, and silver cargo shorts, showing my body and tattoos off. I had a few tattoos. The first and most noticable were on my face, one for my cheeks, the other on my right eye. On my cheeks were a vampire fang each, covered in blood. On my right eye was a blue star. On my back were silver angel wings, and on my stomach was a tribal paw print. I had black as night hair with silver highlights, and it was cropped short and cut like a boy's hair, really short and spiky. My eyes were amethyst, sparkling with mischief and evil, with a gold slit. I had curves, more than a fourteen year old should have, and my right fang was sticking out, in a sultry smile.

I heard their footsteps and them sniffing the air, smelling my alluring scent, I heard them asking Alex questions, which he would not answer. Aro smiled big, and the twins came to stand behind me. This would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into the throne room, confusion and curiosity on their faces. The Twins stood by my side, Jane tracing circles on my body, confusing them even more.

The eldest blone male stepped forward, and spoke."Aro, we heard that you wanted to see us? For what?"

Aro made a jester, and my collar was off. I strethed my neck, and stood up standing by Aro, as Jane held m efrom behind, burying her head in my shoulder. They were severly confused. Aro smiled, and spoke. "This, beautiful, creature, is why you are here. I found her awhile ago, and sh ewas ferocious. I tried to get her to do what I said, but she wouldnt. I was going to kill her, but then Jane fought her, and won. The girl immediatley calmed, and bowed to Jane. We, after several tests, concluded that sh ewill onloy listen to the females that beat her at a fight, or that she chooses. So, I was hoping that you would take her, and teach her to interacrt with humans. Will you?"

It was silent, until Carlisle nodded his head yet. I forgot to tell you, I have abilities. All well, thats for another time. Aro smiled and looked over to me. I nodded my head, and put my cat-like eyes on the cullens.

_**Hello, my name is Dakota Mitarashi, pleased to meet you, Cullens.**_

They seemed a little freaked out, so I explained.

_**I should have warned you first, sorry. I have abilities. I can project my thoughts to many people at one time, or oen at a time. Depends.**_I say all this with a blank but angry scowl on my face, never saying a word. Only my Mistresses are aloud to speak.

One with bronzer, riled up hair,(READ: sex hair) stepped forward slightly, adn said,"Aro says you only follow girls in fights, can you choose one differently?" he asks. I think about it for a moment, before nodding my head. They seem pleased, and all the females step forward, in order to how long they were there.

I step up to the black haired one first, and I look in her eyes. Motherly love and concern, with kindness. No.

I walk over to the blond next, looking in her eyes. Defiance, Anger, Protection, and Gentleness. No.

I slide over to the pixie one, and look into her eyes. Wonder, Excitment, Knowing, and Sisterly Love. No.

I glide to the mahogony one then, and look into her eyes. Worry, Fear, Bravery, and Protective ness, like she knows she's the last hope. Maybe.

I crouch down to the last one, a young girl that looks about ten to twelve, and look in her eyes. Playfulness, Wonder, and...Lust. For me. WHAT!

I immediatley back away from her, breathing hard, and trying not to make eye contact. She had _Lust, _for _Me! _This could be bad.

I turn to Aro, and send him my descision. He seems pleased, because he smiles creepily, and says,"Congradulations Cullens, you now own a tiger shifter." They look shock, before they ask who I made leader.

Aro smile creepily again, and says,"Why, dear Renesme wins the title. Bella almost won, but she founf something...interesting... in young Renesme."

They look at Renesme, while she is still looking only at me with those lust heated eyes. Aro bids us farewell, and we all leave. This will be interesting.


	3. not a chapter

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I am a little displeased with the editing in my last chapter, so I will make it up to you with another chapter that should be up by the end of April, hopefully sooner. I was really upset because my stupid computer was having tecgnical dificuties where as I had fixed everything, but it did not save due to being stupid. My next xhapter will be better, I promise!**


	4. Chapter 3

I was currently in my room, putting on appropriate clothes and packing.

I walked into my closet and mulled about, until I found a suitable outfit. It consists of a long-sleeved black turtle neck, red skinny jeans, blue combat boots with heels, a silver pendent with the sign of the Volturi on it, silver fingerless gloves, and expensive biker sunglasses. Nice.

There is a knock at the door, and I answer it, finding the curious pixie smiling up at me.

"Time to go, 'Kota." She says bubbly, jumping in place, wanting me to hurry so we could leave as soon as possible.

We found the others waiting, and set off to the airport. I some how got placed next to my new master, and realized that we were just out of earshot. Perfect.

I had done some research on half breeds before the Cullens had come, and I relieved why the child had looked at me like that.

It was her first mating season, and her mate was probably not able to mate with her for a while, so when she felt my powers, her body responded accordingly.

Another power I have is the Succubus Gene. It is quite different from the other Succubus power I heard another Vampire was capable. My power is basically that I was a Succubus with Vampire genes. I had the Lust Illusion, the Body Of Desire, even their Transformation, just better control. I think that I have their whole 'Destined One' concept, but I wouldn't really know because I have not found them yet.

Her body reacted to my natural sexual radiation, and it bothered me.

Surely they should know this was her first Vampiric Heat? That they should keep her locked up. That she would be horny and slave-like until either the Season was over, or, she was satisfied. It was very dangerous, because she would have to satisfy herself with blood and sex, non-stop.

Then, something occurred to me. They didn't know. They had no clue what they were doing in the first place because they had never met one of her Creatures before.

That sickened me.

To birth a creäture, not knowing nearly anything about it, and just winging it.

Disgusting.

I looked over to her, seeing her fidget in her place, rubbing her thighs together sensualy. She was close to starting the Heat, probably not even a week after we get to Forks.

Hmmm. I could work with this.

"Resme," I purr lowly in her ear, making her shiver in pleasure,"I know what is wrong with you, Mistress." She looked up at me hopefully, but not before shivering at the part submissive talk.

"You are in Heat, and need a good fuck. Too bad, mating with your mate would get you pregers, and we don't need that. You need to be fucked by someone else, and no-one here will do that. Hold it in until we get far away from your family, we will work out a plan to get you away and for me to 'help' you. Just don't blow it." I tell her in her ear, making her shiver again. She nods, looking determined, while I look a little amused.

I feel a look on me, so I stare upward, and notice Bella.

She has a look of worry and curiosity, probably saw me talking to Resme.

I send a sexual wink and smirk, and as she turns around, I feel her arousal spark just a tiny bit, but gets it under control before anyone notices.

Score One For SexyPire, Score None For ShieldPire.


End file.
